I Was, I Am, I Will
by thingsthatwanderaway
Summary: Read it and know why Skyrim and maybe everyone are better off without the Dwemer. Read it, and remember. Remember the Snow Elves.
1. Entry 1

I can no longer see.

Sight. A blessed word, a blessed thing. Even now I cannot see the words I am writing. Hcoel is telling me if my writing is good or bad and how to spell things, and only then can she see so well. But I must write this and hide it. I must let someone know what they have done to us.

I miss the cold snow. I miss the chilly winds. Hcoel tells me I once loved to hunt. Hunt. I do not know what that means. She tells me its where one goes out and kills something to eat it.

I'd like to do that to them.

I'm glad Hcoel cannot see well enough to understand that. If she knew she would yell at me. She always said...that...even in our greatest...something...we must keep our honor held high. What is honor?

Hcoel cannot tell me that.

My wrist hurts. The chains are big, and Hcoel tells me my back is bleeding. She's been ripping off cloth from herself and giving it to me and doesn't tell me, but I know she does because I can hear her do it.

Once, when I awoke to find I could not see the glowing...something that hung above me, I was terrified. But I was not alone, to. I could hear the screams of everyone else, blind. Helpless. Hcoel came to me and helped me. She hasn't eaten since we got here and she tells me they put something in our food that made us blind.

When we blindly begged to them to heal us...they said no. Then they put the chains on and ever since we work. Take sharp metal things-pickaxes- and...mine. Build things. We can't see. Only Hcoel can and she's going to have to eat soon or she'll die and then what will we do? She is so important to all of us. She tells us, when they are gone and we are alone and we are huddled together in our cells, what things once looked like, what we once did. I can't remember that though. The food makes me so weak.

She told me that they let us live in with them after things called Nords killed our leader. She says they have tricked us and made us their slaves.

I don't know my name and Hcoel doens't remember. She will die soon I think. She is so skinny.

So tired. So weak. I must rest. Hcoel will watch over me as I sleep.


	2. Entry 2

She is dead.

I don't remember what she was called. Called. Was there something else they called her? Did I call her something?

I remember she could see. Sight. What was that? Is it something else other than this black? I only see black. I can't even talk. It's the food. I remember her saying once that they put something in our food, and that's what made us blind. She didn't eat, so that's why she died. But she could see. Should I stop eating? Maybe I'll see to.

Who was I? What did I do? How old am I? What day is it? They make us work all the time, then they feed us, the we sleep together on the floor. The stuff that covers me...cloth? Is that what it is? Dirty. I can't remember anything about me, not even my name. I can't even remember my name. I know I am not a boy. What is the opposite of a boy?

Why do they do this? What made them hate us so much that they chain us? Blind us? Did we hate them? Did we kill them? Do we deserve this? What did the upper world look like? Are there more of them up there? In the...the bright light?

I hate them. I want to...kill them. I can't see them, but I can hear them, I can smell them. I have something sharp hidden behind a rock. Maybe I can kill one. Pay for her death. Pay for all of them.


	3. Entry 3

writing is so hard now i can barley spell let alone write but ill try

i killed one it was easy just stab and stab and soon they die not much hard hid the body rallied others with me and we killed lots and lots until they chained us again and gave us no food we cant live without food if we stop eating we die fast

i can hear and smell real good now i know when they come in to beat us and i bit one and he yelled at me and then we all bit him and then they carried him off and then didnt feed us lots of us died but i am still alive because i hid some food

i am thinking about killing all of them not just the ones down here but up there in the light because all the same kill kill enslave make us work it will be no different than down here so when they feed us five more times we are going to break out and kill kill kill kill kill kill kill KILL KILL KILL KILL THEM ALL MAKE THEM PAY FOR HER

my eyes feel funny they are slanted and shaped weird and my ears are sharper its because of food the food is bad but we must eat it because we will die painful deaths and i hate all of them every last one HATE HATE HATE I HATE THEM ALL

they will all die i will kill them all kill them all they deserve it and then we will grow and then we will kill everyone up there


	4. Letter To The Professor

_Dear Professor Gweldieth,_

_When you sent me to Kjladram to collect the rumored journals and documents that the Dwemer left behind, the only ones left behind that give true accounts to the last few weeks before the Dwemer disappeared, I was thrilled. To find an treasure trove of information, and I be the first to fall my eyes upon it? It was a blessing from Talos itself. _

_But I regret this now. _

_When we entered the city, it was nothing like the rumors suggested. Falmer...Mara, they were everywhere. Hideous beings, like elves, but blind and savage. Killed half of our escort and left us and a few guards left, and we locked ourselves in the old library. The city is also ruined, and half drowned in water, and there are no, repeat, no Dewmer Centurions or Spiders anywere. The Falmer destroyed them all. There is also strange unknown fungi growing around, and we think the Falmer eat it._

_But as we delved into the library, we found a back door. Following it, we entered what seemed to be a prison room of some sort. Bronze bars and chains littered the place. There was blood everywhere, so much. _

_And, sir, I swear to Talos and my right arm that I found a skeleton of an arm. _

_A Dwemer arm._

_Professor, the reason that I cannot tell you this in person is because I have resigned. Whatever happened in that city, whatever happened to the Dwemer, I have no more care for it. If you had seen what we saw down there, you would agree to._

_Enclosed with this is all the research I could gather on the city, and it is not much. I refuse to add the prison room because nobody needs to know what happened down here. Nobody. _

_It had been an honor studying with you Professor. May we meet again one day in another life._

_And please, for your sake, give up the Dwemer. Give them up before it's to late. _

_Yours Truly,_

_Samuel _


End file.
